Chances (Book 2 of The Reuniters)
by Jlyman
Summary: Set after, "Steak Me Amadeus". When Richard goes to Margaret's college, and asks her to come back, something unbelievable happens. Can he survive on this crazy adventure? And will he bring Margaret back home? Well, whatever happens, there is a chance for Richard to survive.
1. You Want To Talk About It?

**Hey everybody! Just to let you guys and gals know, this is my first ever Regular Show story! This is taken place between book 1 and book 2 of The Chosen Ones Trilogy.**

**This story is dedicated to all Mordaret fans, especially Morderetfan4life.**

**Also, the narrator is Richard, himself. Today, he will tell us the adventure he'd never forgotten. And he succeeded it, all by himself! And he even had someone else with him, on the way.**

**Here we go! Here's "Chances"!**

**P.S. This story begins in the ending of "Steak Me Amadeus". It also goes through the RS episode, "Laundry Woes".**

* * *

**Chances**

**Chapter 1: "You want to talk about it?"**

**Richard's P.O.V**

**Location: Cartoon Kingdom**

**Year: 2026 **

Greetings, readers. I am Richard Phillips, father of Cartoon King. What I am about to tell you is an adventure I've never forgotten. The adventure that changed my friend's life. The adventure, I had done all by myself. I even had some help, from a simple mole. Let's begin.

* * *

**Location: The Park's House**

**10 Years Ago...**

All I could do was just... stare. Mordecai. He was sitting on top of the roof. Through his room's window, was me, staring at him.

For 3 years, I had been waiting for this moment to come. But sadly,... it failed. To tell you the truth, I really thought that she would say yes to Mordecai. Margaret.

And I believe, that Margaret really wanted Mordecai to be her boyfriend. But I knew she couldn't, because she had to go to college. Margaret really wanted this opportunity.

I did respected her decision a little. But, for the most of it, I still felt angry. I just don't understand!? Why did she had to do this!? Why couldn't she just stay here!? But, the thing is, I don't have the answer to all these questions.

Rigby was right next to me, holding a package of soda cans. I kneeled down and whispered in his ear, saying. "Go to him."

As told, Rigby jumped out of the window and sat right next to Mordecai, with the soda cans at his side. I walked over to the edge, so I can hear their conversation.

I can hear Rigby say, "You took Margaret to the airport?"

"Yah", Mordecai answered.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No"

I can now see Rigby, taking two soda cans from the package. He handed one to his best friend. Mordecai took it and sipped his soda. I can also see the sun, setting down on the edge of Twin Peaks City.

I sigh and finally said to him, "I'm sorry about earlier, Mordecai." He turn his head and looked at me. "But don't worry. She'll be back."

"Thanks, Rich", Mordecai replied.

"No problem", I said. I turn around and walked out of his room. But before I could, I saw a slide picture of him and Margaret.

(A/N: The slide picture of the short-live couple, is the same one from the episode, "Steak Me Amadeus".)

I grab and looked at it. I realized, these pictures are memories of their time, being together. I tear came out from my left eye and landed on one of the pictures.

_I wish there was something I could do, _I thought. Then suddenly, an idea popped out of my head. _This might be so crazy, it just might work!, _I thought again.

I put the slide picture in my pocket and walked to Benson's office door. I knocked on his door three times.

"Who is it?", Benson, on the other side, asked.

"It's me, Richard. Can I have time to speak you?", I replied.

"Come in", Benson replied. I open his door and sat on the other side of his desk. "What is it?", he asked again.

"Remember the firefight, at Steak Me Amadeus, earlier today?", I asked.

"Yah"

"And when Margaret decline Mordecai of being his girlfriend and ran off, crying?"

"Yah and?"

"Right now, I've been thinking. What would happen if everything was back to normal?"

"Well, Mordecai would be- Wait a second. You don't mean-"

"Yes. I going to Margaret's college and bring her back."

"What!? Oh no. I am not letting you ruin her opportunity!"

"I know! But, I don't think Milten University is actually a university, at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think Milten University is actually Milten Asylum."

"Heh. Your kidding."

"No, seriously. There was an asylum named Milten back in my world. It could be the same thing here, in this world."

(A/N: I made the name of the asylum, if there ever is one, in the future. Because this is set in the year 2016. This could be true one day, because we really don't know our future yet. Lets just pretend, the series started in 2013.)

"Can I really trust you with this?", Benson asked.

"Look, if you want to be happy with this, I'll just go to Milten and asked her to come back. And if she says no or yes, I will directly drive back to the park. I'll _not_ do anything else! Does that sound good with you?", I replied.

Benson thought for a moment. He responded, "Alright, I'll let you go. But _only_ ask her once."

"Thanks, Benson. You're the best!", I said. "I will leave by midnight and will be back in at least 4 or 5 days. But if I'm not back after those days, something bad will happen to me. And if that happens, you and the rest of park crew will help me. Deal?"

"Deal", Benson replied. We both then shook hands. While I was walking out of his office, Benson asked me, "Are you sure, you know what your doing right now? 'Cause this is a 20 hour long trip."

"I'll take my chances", I answered. I walk out of the room, went downstairs, and began packing up, for the trip:

Chances are, when said and done.

Who will be the lucky ones,

who make it all the way?

Though you say I could be your answer.

Nothing lasts forever,

no matter how it feels today.

Chances are, we'll find a new equation.

Chances roll away from me...

Chances _are_ all they hope to be.

...

Don't get me wrong.

I'd never say never.

'Cause though love can change the weather.

No act of God can pull me away from you.

I'm just a realistic man.

A bottle filled with shells and sand.

Afraid to love beyond what I can lose,

when it comes to you.

And though I see us through, yeah.

Chances are, we'll find two destinations.

Chances roll away from me...

Still, chances _are_ more than expectations.

The possibilities.

Over me.

(Music)

Eight to five, two to one.

Lay your money on the sun,

until you crash what have you done?

Is there a better bet than love?

What you are, is what you breathe.

You gotta cry, before you sing

chances..

...

Chances..

...

Chances lost.

Are hope's torn up pages.

Maybe this time...

Chances _are_ we'll be the combination.

Chances come and carry me...!

Chances _are_ waiting to be taken.

And I can see.

_Chances_ _are_ the fascination.

Chances won't escape from me...!

Chances _are_ only what we make them.

And all I need.

* * *

**This is it. Richard's most memorable adventure begins. What will he go through? Will he bring Margaret back? How will it all end? Find out, in the next chapter of "Chances".**

**P.S. The song, in the first chapter, is called "Chances" by Five for Fighting.**


	2. Send Me On My Way

**Send Richard on his way. Here we go!**

**P.S. This story will entirely be in Richard's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Send Me On My Way **

**Time: Midnight**

I was done finishing packing, for my trip. I was bringing a lot things with me, especially my M1911. Yah, here's the thing readers. When I first came into Regular Show, I needed some protection, when I'm alone or with a friend.

I had my suitcase all packed up. Before I can leave, I had to check on Mordecai, to see if he's okay.

I went upstairs and saw everyone near his door. I walked up to them and saw why, they were there. I could see Mordecai lying on his bed, looking depressed. I hadn't seen him like that, since he thought Margaret was getting married by her cousin. But this time, it's really happening.

_Somebody needs to be with him, _I thought.

I need to talk to Benson, again. So, I walked up to him and whispered, "Hey Benson, can I talk to you for a second?"

By agreeing with me, he and I walk a few feet away from Mordecai's bedroom. "What is it, now?", he asked me.

"Listen, I don't think this deal is gonna work out.", I replied.

"Why?", Benson asked, again.

"Look, since earlier today, Mordecai seem to be depressed. And all I can say is, I need you and the others to be by his side. Mordecai's one of my best friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to him.", I answered.

I can hear Benson sigh and said, "I see... Don't worry, we'll take care of Mordecai. He'll be fine."

"Thanks, Benson.", I said. He then walk back to Mordecai's doorway, leaving me alone for now.

I knew that was a hard choice to make. But I still needed someone, to come with me. I knew, it can't be one of the park workers. It had to be someone else.

I needed someone smart. Someone brave. Someone who knows Margaret too good, like Mordecai. I need... Margaret's best friend. Eileen.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and dialed her number. I knew this is gonna be a bad time to call her, but it had to be done. 'Cause I needed someone to come with me. I couldn't do this alone.

As my phone was ringing, I was waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?", Eileen answered, on the phone.

"Hey, Eileen", I answered.

"Richard!? Dude, why are you calling me, at this time!? It's pass midnight! I was sleeping, man!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But, I need your help."

"Why?"

"Well, before I can tell you why, I need to know if you're working this week."

"I'm not. I have the week off."

"Because of Margaret?"

"Yah"

"Well, don't worry. That's the reason why I'm calling you."

"What do you want me for?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, you need to get yourself packed. 'Cause we're going on a journey." After I said those words, I hung up.

* * *

**Time: 1:00am **

**Location: Eileen's House **

My car is a black 2010 Subaru. It was parked by Eileen's apartment. It used to be Margaret's apartment, too. Margaret and Eileen used to be roommates. Not anymore. All Eileen has now, is herself.

Every, single second, I could feel very deep in my gut that every friend of mine feels sad, for Margaret leaving. I knew, I was doing something right. And I believe, everyone is gonna happy, after this.

Suddenly, I saw Eileen coming out from the entrance and walked closer to my car. She open the side door, got in, and closed the door.

"So, where are we going?", Eileen asked.

"We're going to Milten University. We're bringing Margaret back.", I replied.

"What!?", she shouted.

"I know! It's stupid! But, I got the strangest feeling, that Mitlen University is not really a university at all.", I complained.

"What?", Eileen said, again.

"I think its an asylum."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy: I don't know. Paranoid: maybe. I just want Mordecai to be happy, again. Margaret could be in danger, or not. I just want her to come back."

"But this is her only opportunity. You can't ruin it, for her.", Eileen reminded me.

_Yah, right. That's what Benson said, _I thought. I sigh and laid my head on the car seat.

I then said, "Look Eileen, to tell you the truth, I'm not only doing this, for me. I'm doing this, for Mordecai. I was there, Eileen. I was at that shoot out, in Steak Me Amadeus. I heard the entire conversation, between Mordecai and Margaret. And I was shocked, of what Margaret replied to him. I just want everything back to normal. I just want them, back together."

"I think there's a special thing, between Mordecai and Margaret, that is important to you. If this means so much, then I'll come. But this has to be over, by the end of next weekend."

"Alright. 7 days it is." I then turn on the engine and drove away, from Eileen's apartment to the highway.

_Road, send me on my way, _I thought:

On my way, on my way

On my way, on my way

I would like to reach out my hand

I may see you, I may tell you to run

On my way, on my way

You know what they say about the young

Well, pick me up with golden hand

I may see you, I may tell you to run

On my way, on my way

You know what they say about the young

Well, I would like to hold my little hand

A lil' bit of runnin'

A lil' bit of crawlin'

I would like to hold my little hand

A lil' bit of runnin'

A lil' bit of crawl...

(Send me on my way. On my way) (7x)

Mmmhmm

...

I would like to reach out my hand

I may see you, I may tell you run

Oh my way, on my way

You know what they say about the young

Well, pick me up with golden hand

I may see you, I may tell you to run...

On my way, on my way

You know what they say about the young

Well, I would like to hold my little hand

A lil' bit of runnin'

A lil' bit of crawlin'

I would like to hold my little hand

A lil' bit of runnin'

A lil' bit of crawl...

(Send me on my way. On my way) (7x)

Mmmhmm

oooooooohhh

...

Well...

I would like to hold my little hand

A lil' bit of runnin'

A lil' bit of crawlin'

I would like to hold my little hand

A lil' bit of runnin'

A lil' bit of crawl...

Send me on my way...

Send me on my way...

Send me on my way...

On my way

Send me on my way...

Send me on my way...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh

Way...

On my way

oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Way...

On my way

(Music)

I would like to reach out my hand

I may see you, I may tell you to run

On my way, on my way

You know what they say about the young

* * *

**The ****journey begins. What kind of things will lay ahead on Richard and Eileen?** **Find out in the next chapter of "Chances".**

**P.S. The song, in this chapter, is called "Send me on my way", by Rusted Root.**


	3. Arrival

**They have arrived, at their destination. Time to prepare for.. _the day. _**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival **

**Day 1**

**Time: 9:00pm **

We finally arrived at our destination: Miltenville. It was already night time,... again. Benson was right, this was a 20 hour long trip. Well, it wasn't really 20 hours. I did need to get fuel, for my car.

Margaret's classes should've been over now. The classes must've ended, several hours ago. There was definitely no time for me, to ask her to come back today. So, it'll have to wait until tomorrow. But right now, me and Eileen needed to find a hotel to stay in for the night.

We rented a room at a Daysinn hotel. Heck, at first, I didn't even realize these hotels were in this world! But it wasn't _that_ shocking for me, to see them here.

* * *

Right now, I was sitting on my bed, thinking about the events that might happen tomorrow. Eileen was taking a shower.

I was still worried about Mordecai. I wonder how he's doing? I dialed his number and called him. No answer. I was now afraid. I tried again, this time on the house phone. The phone kept ringing. I started to sweat out a little.

But suddenly, someone picked up my call and said, "Hello?" It was Pops.

"Hey, Pops. Can I speak with Mordecai?", I asked.

"I'm afraid, you can't. He's been all.. sad, lately.", he answered. I knew, Mordecai was still depressed.

"I see."

"Have you arrived at your destination, Rich?"

"I just have. Eileen is here with me too. But she's taking a shower. I'm gonna start doing, what needs to be done, tomorrow."

"Well, I hope you get things done, in time for Mordecai to be surprised."

"I hope so too, Pops... I hope so."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye, Richard."

"Bye, Pops." I hung up. Right after I finished my call, Eileen came out of the bathroom, with new clothes on.

"So when do we ask Margaret?", Eileen asked.

"Tomorrow. I just.. wanted this over with and done.", I answered. We then did our usual, by getting ready for bed.

We then got into our beds, and turn off the lights. Eileen quickly went into slumber. It took me awhile, for me to go to sleep. I was still worried, and now curious, about my opinion. I was also curious about the things, happening back at the park.

_Ok, Richard. Don't get too worked out. Everything's gonna be fine. They're both okay. Everything's fine,_ I thought.

I finally drifted myself to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Day 2**

**Time: 7:30am**

The alarm clock went on. I use my fist to turn it off. Me and Eileen got out of our beds and put new clothes on, for the day.

The rest of the morning was usual, but things will be different for the rest of the day. Today is a new day. Time to make things right. _  
_

**Time: 11:00am **

I parked my car out in the parking lot of Milten University. Well, that's what everybody thinks. But not me.

Eileen and I got out of my car and walked towards the main entrance. I was hiding my M1911 in my sweatshirt pocket. Just in case if my opinion was right, I might need it for protection.

"Are you sure, Margaret's gonna say yes?", Eileen asked. She didn't knew I had my gun with me.

"I don't know. But if she does, Mordecai is gonna be so happy.", I answered.

"I bet, he will.", she replied. Just by now, me and Eileen were at the main entrance. I open both doors and saw a woman, sitting at front desk.

"Hello there. How may I help you?", the woman greeted.

"Um, we're looking for a red robin named Margaret. Do you know where she is?", I asked.

"Why, yes I do.", the woman answered. She took out an application of Margaret's schedule. She read out loud, "She's now in class C209. Just take the stairs, on your left, and then turn right. When you're there, her class will be two classes away."

"Okay. Thank you.", Eileen replied.

We both then walked to her destination. While we were doing that, I heard the woman said, "You better be."

To me, that was a little suspicious. But, that didn't matter now... yet.

**Time: 11:15am **

We made it to Margaret's classroom. I peeked into the door's window and saw Margaret, doing her classwork. It was a 'full pack', in there. Margaret was sitting on the front, left corner of the room. She didn't noticed me, at first. But right now, she will.

I took in a deep breath and knock on the door three times. It only made the teacher, who was sitting at the front desk, Margaret, and some other students hear my knocking. I saw the teacher, who was a man, got out of his seat and walk towards the door.

He open it and asked me silently, "Yes?"

I answered, "May I like to speak with Margaret, for a minute? Me and my friend here, are friends with her."

"Of course", the teacher replied. He then used some kind of 'signal sign', to let Margaret know. She notice it and got out of her seat. The teacher lead her out and closed the door. I saw the teacher walk back to his desk.

And now,... it was just me, Eileen, and Margaret.

"Richard? Eileen? What are you two doing here?", Margaret asked.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**What will Margaret replied, after Richard asks her to come back home? And why did the woman acted suspicious? Find out in the next chapter of, "Chances"! **

**Readers, review my story, and the other ones I had written, at any time you want.**

**See you all, later!**


	4. He Needs You

**There's only one way to bring someone back, if they say no. And that's begging and pleading!**

**Here we go!**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait. I had other stuff to do.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: He Needs You **

"Richard, Eileen, what are you two doing here?", Margaret asked.

Margaret was right in front of me. I was nervous about this. I really wanted Mordecai to be happy again. But, what would she reply after I ask her to come back? Would she say yes? Or would she say no? I think no is more likely? But, what can go wrong?

So, I said to her, "We've come to bring you back."

"What? But, this is my only opportunity. I can't leave this collage.", she replied.

"I told you!", Eileen shouted. I put a palm on my forehead and sighed.

"Margaret, I'm not asking you to come back, just so you can work at the Coffee shop again. I'm asking you to come back, because of Mordecai.", I said. Surprisingly, I saw Margaret's eyes widen a little. I then put my hand on her shoulder. "I was there, Margaret. I was at that restaurant. I heard what you and Mordecai said to each other. I've heard everything. Every, single word."

* * *

**Two days ago...**

**Location: Steak Me Amadeus **

I was right by your table. I was firing my gun at the Capi-Cola gang. While I was shooting my M1911, I heard Mordecai said that one question you could've happily replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", he asked you. I took cover, and turn my head. I saw Mordecai, holding up your hands. I could see you grin and sigh. And I knew that sigh meant something was going to happen. Something big.

I heard you say, "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life, I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere."

I knew Mordecai would grin at your statement. But, I also knew you were not done talking.

"But there's this." I saw you hold up something. I looked in closely, and what I saw was the unspeakable. It was a draft letter to your collage.

"I got into my dream school." I was shocked, of what I heard. And I knew Mordecai was shocked, as well.

"I really like you, Mordecai. And what we have is something special. But, I may never get this opportunity again."

I could see tears, coming down from your eyes. And the next thing I heard form you was the saddest of it all. "I'm sorry, Mordecai. I can't be your girlfriend."

I saw you stand up and ran away from him. I could hear one of the FBI agents say, "Cease fire!" As told, everyone in the restaurant stop firing.

I stand up from the table and saw you, crying all the way out from the area. I turned back to Mordecai, and saw him with a very sad face. Rigby was right next to him, also with a sad face.

I walked into the middle of the area. I suddenly let go of my gun and dropped back down, to my knees.

(A/N: Slow motion, for the gun falling to the ground and for Richard dropping down to his knees.)

And that was the last time I saw you,...

* * *

**Back to the Present **

"...until now.", I said. Margaret's eyes were now completely wide open. I put my hand away from her shoulder.

"I know, it might've been painful enough for you to hear that.", I continued. "Mordecai was heartbroken, Margaret. I was, too. And last night, when I was getting ready to come here, I saw him lying on his own bed! Everyone, especially I, was right at his doorway. Even Rigby was there! He was depressed, Margaret! DEPRESSED! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

Margaret took a step back, for a second. I took in deep breaths, trying to hold in my tears and to calm down. "Yes, I'm listening.", Margaret replied. I was surprised, that she didn't yell back. "H-How do you know all this?", she asked me.

I replied nicely, "Because, I've been through this so many times. Besides, I am 50 years old." I then let out another sigh, deeper than the last, and said, "To tell you the truth, for the first time in my life, I have never done this before. And I'm doing this right one, because of two good reasons: 1. Cause I believe in myself. And 2. I never give you. And I've learn those two good reasons from my two best friends in the world: Mordecai and Rigby."

"Whoa", both girls replied. I was a little impressed of what I said. But, I was disappointed, for Margaret declining.

I let out another sigh, this time it was a sad one. I put my hand in my pocket and said, "Margaret, before we go, there's something I want to give to you." My hand came out from my pocket, holding a small object. I use Margaret's arm and put the object on her palm, while I was looking down. I look back up at her, with a sad expression on my face. I then walked a few steps away from her.

On Margaret's palm was a small medallion, shaped like a heart. It was connected to a necklace. There was an opening, on one side of the medallion. I saw her 'open the hatch' and she slightly gasped. Inside was two small pictures of Mordecai and Margaret. Their lips were form, as they were going to kiss.

She look up at me, and asked, "H-How did you-?"

"I made it last night, while me and Eileen were staying in a Daysinn. I got those pictures from Mordecai's room. I made this because, I didn't want you to forget him.", I answered.

There was silence for a second, until I responded, "Lets go, Eileen."

"But what about Margaret?", Eileen asked me.

"She's not coming.", I replied. I then started to walk away from Margaret and made my way to the exit, to go downstairs. Eileen followed me. While I was walking there, I could feel tears slowly rolling down from my eyes.

_I'm sorry, Mordecai. I've tried to make you happy again, but I've failed, _I thought.

But before I could open the exit door, I heard someone say, "Richard, wait!" Me and Eileen turn around and saw Margaret, running towards us. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Margaret, are you gonna miss your class?", Eileen asked.

"I don't want to go back to my class. I want to go with you guys.", she replied.

"But why?", I asked.

She wiped off her tears and said, "I realized now. It's not about following your own footsteps, so you can be happy with your own life. It's about following your own footsteps, so you can make others happy, even mine. And I think, I should do that too."

Me and Eileen smiled at her statement. "Good for you, Margaret. Now, lets get out of here.", I happily replied.

"Oh no, you're not.", a voice said. Margaret turn around and me and Eileen walked right beside her, to see who said that. Right in front of us was group of students and a teacher.

"Teacher, what's going on? Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be teaching the class? Can you just let me go?", Margaret asked.

The teacher giggled strangely and said, "Yah, I don't think so." His voice has changed. It sounded familiar, to me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a heard someone getting electrocuted. I quickly turn my head and saw Eileen on the floor, knocked out.

I then saw a dart, out of nowhere zoom through my eyesight, and hit Margaret's neck. She then collapsed to the ground. That dart must've been a sleeping potion dart.

And suddenly, I got hit by a hard object, on the back. I fell down, and my vision began to blur. I rolled on my back, and saw a figure standing on top of me.

"WELCOME TO HELL!", the figure shouted. The figure used its foot and slammed on my face. I rolled to my side and lost my vision.

Everything blacked out.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sounds like trouble is coming up ahead for Richard and the girls. What will they see, after they regain their conscience? Who was the figure? And why did the teacher didn't want Margaret to leave? Is the teacher really a teacher?**

**Find out, in the next chapter of "Chances"!**


End file.
